


halfway

by perihelion (mattratat)



Series: i wanna dance with somebody [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattratat/pseuds/perihelion
Summary: “I don’t think I like you very much,” Vanitas said, parting his ridiculously pouty lips to blow a ring of smoke in Sora’s face. He was braced for a reaction; yellow eyes sharp, boring into Sora’s. He reminded him of a hawk on the hunt, dangerous and calculating and Sora loved it.Sora let the smoke hit him, refusing to flinch, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I never asked you to.”





	halfway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/gifts).

> for the one and only nichi<3

The wind was a roaring, wild thing, but the back alley apartment buildings protected them from it, surprising saviors of brick and glass. Still, it howled as loud as a beast in the distance, threatening to devour them at any moment. 

Sora was freezing on the outside, his weak jacket not much help against the frigid October air. On the inside, though, his blood ran like fire in his veins, heating him from head to toe as he stood across from Vanitas, who was leaning on the wall and lighting a cigarette like he owned the place. Sora could read the tension in his limbs, the way his entire body was coiled like an animal waiting to pounce. 

The silence wasn’t actually all that silent; the sounds of a busy city at night were overwhelming as cars flew down the street on one end of them, drunks stumbling and shouting at the other. Music was thumping from one of the apartments, or maybe multiple. It was hard to tell, it all blended together into a terrible symphony of metropolitan life. 

“I don’t think I like you very much,” Vanitas said, parting his ridiculously pouty lips to blow a ring of smoke in Sora’s face. He was braced for a reaction; yellow eyes sharp, boring into Sora’s. He reminded him of a hawk on the hunt, dangerous and calculating and Sora  _ loved _ it. 

Sora let the smoke hit him, refusing to flinch, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I never asked you to.” 

Vanitas’ perpetual pout twitched at that and Sora knew that he had, on some level, broken through. Without thinking, he reached out, grabbing the cigarette from its spot between bony fingers. And, as Vanitas watched, he dropped it on the ground, smashing it out under his sneaker. The flicker of light died under his shoe, and Sora felt a rush of adrenaline as he stared straight into Vanitas’ strange yellow eyes. 

There was something new behind them now, as a smirk began to tug on those  _ stupid pouty lips _ of Vanitas’. Sora read it for what it was, a _ challenge. _

The streetlights barely reached them here, but Sora had never seen more clearly. 

Maybe, there was something to be said about keeping your enemies close, after all. 

“But I do remember asking you to dance with me,” Sora prompted.

A single dark, perfectly arched eyebrow rose at that, but he knew that Vanitas hadn’t forgotten. It might have been loud in the party, sure, but he’d heard and he’d rolled his eyes, but with Vanitas, that was as good as a verbal agreement. 

“There’s no music,” Vanitas argued, titling his chin up. The arrogance in his look was astronomical, high cheekbones casting regal shadows over the pronounced jawline, and Sora wanted to press his lips to every inch of haughty skin, to kiss every inch of pride away until he’d finally whittled him down to pure, raw  _ Vanitas _ . 

Sora pointed lazily towards the apartments, the blend of trashy, glorious party music blaring at them from every angle. “There’s always music.”

Vanitas snorted. “Don’t give me that sappy shit.” 

To that, Sora laughed. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 

His heart skipped as Vanitas pushed off the wall, glaring at him, but he could see past that now. It had taken awhile for them to get there- years, even- but Sora knew better than to see malice behind it. It hadn’t been there in years, either; it had been long gone by the time he’d realized what was really there. 

And what was it? What did Vanitas hide behind his glare when he looked at him now? Sora hadn’t figured it out yet, but the challenge knawed at him, a constant itch. Some days, he felt like he would die if he didn’t scratch it; other times, like tonight, he felt like he was so close to the answer he could taste it. 

Only now, the only thing he could taste was the hint of smoke on Vanitas’ hot breath, only inches away from him now. He had to look up just a little to meet Vanitas eyes when they were face to face like this, but Sora had long gotten over the difference in height. 

They faced each other for a long, dragging moment; Vanitas trying to tower over him, Sora refusing to back down. 

They’d been playing these games for too long, he’d decided, and he knew what he wanted. 

As he held out his hand for Vanitas to take, it was nerveracking in a way that he really didn’t think it warranted, but for whatever reason, as he waited for the tanned hand to find his, he felt the overwhelming sense that this was now or never. 

He was waiting. It was Vanitas’ job to meet to meet him halfway now. 

Vanitas took a breath sharp enough for Sora to hear. 

Sora waited, barely breathing. He was nervous- excited, terrified- but he was patient.

The line had been crossed.

And then, all of a sudden, there was warmth in his hand, fingers curling over his knuckles, nails digging into his skin, and Sora  _ grinned.  _

Vanitas wasn’t looking him in the eyes now, staring somewhere past Sora’s shoulder, but that was okay. 

They’d been dancing around each other for so long. 

But now-

But now Sora said, “Dance with me.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> smoking is bad kids! sovani rights! comment and kudos if u like! this is oldish but fuck it we posting short stuff on ao3 now! hell yeah!
> 
> twitter: @vanitashours


End file.
